


Rescue Mission

by trycatpennies



Category: Cobra Starship, Panic At The Disco
Genre: F/M, alwaysagirl!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies





	Rescue Mission

Two months into the Nothing Rhymes with Circus tour they end up in New Jersey, at a party at Gabe Saporta's impossibly large apartment. It's in a city that Bren doesn't bother to remember the name of, on a street she can't spell, and when she tells the story later she can only say she's at Gabe's in Jersey.

She gets drunk within twenty minutes, still not used to booze and people in combination, even after touring with Academy Is. She'd been able to stand her ground with them, somehow. But here, with this many people, with music blaring and bodies pressed against hers no matter where she is, she can't help but drink too much too fast, feeling like she needs it to make this feel some kind of normal.

Because she's still not sure how this is her life.

She loses Ryan and Spencer and Brent but finds Gabe, who she's met once before, tall and lithe and with eyes that are more than a little crazy, especially when he's on whatever he could be on right now. He spots her from across the room in some stupid movie cliche and she can't hear anything suddenly. Not the music or the people, just sort of a rushing in her ears.

She stands still and he comes to her, weaving his way through the room of people and she clues in enough to see them watching him as he walks because he's the only thing in the room worth watching, really.

He's taller than her but he slouches against the wall so she doesn't have to crane her neck. He's smiling at her and she's already drunk and this is so so easy.

"Where's the rest of your boy band?" Gabe's eyes are shining, glazed over with booze and probably worse and Bren knows that he won't remember most of what she says anyway.

"Having a males only orgy," she answers, cocky and brave with alcohol and independence, still riding high on the first headlining tour and her life.

"Oh?" He says, and he leans in closer and she feels her face heat up. Cocky or not, she's still human and still young and still really fucking new at this. "Feeling left out?"

His voice is practically a purr and she knows she's getting picked up, would know even if she hadn't spent twenty minutes on the phone with Pete this morning listening to him tell her over and over again that Gabe was a sweet guy, but that he only thought with his dick and his drugs.

Bren sort of finds that appealing for some reason.

He keeps talking but she's not listening and she couldn't have understood him anyway. He's switched to Spanish and he's got one hand braced on the wall next to her head and the other at her waist, and she can feel his breath on her neck. And she leans into him without even realizing it.

There's a hand at Gabe's shoulder in the next second and Ryland appears behind him tugging him away from her gently.

"Gabe, Eliza's doing shots with some three hundred pound dude. She's matching him drink for drink," Ryland says, and Gabe's eyes flash and he's turned and forgotten about Bren in a second and a half. Ryland is walking with him to the kitchen.

She takes a sip of her drink and sighs, leaning against the wall. There's already someone where Gabe was, but further from her, his body language entirely different.

"Sorry for the rescue mission," Alex says, and he smiles at her. He's got a beer in his hand and he's a little flushed, but his words and his eyes are clear.

"It's fine, I guess," Bren answers, still a little unsure of what just happened.

"It wasn't about you," he says, and he sighs, glancing in the direction of the kitchen. "It's just that Gabe doesn't really need anyone in-"

"He hit on me," Bren says, cutting him off. She pushes off the wall and heads in the opposite direction of the kitchen, through the hallways to the bedrooms. She walks into the nearest bedroom and doesn't bother closing the door because she knows Alex is following her anyway. She sits on the bed and waits till he comes in and closes the door.

"That's not what I meant," he says and she nods, taking a sip of her drink and then shrugging. "I just mean that Gabe gets himself in enough trouble as it is without screwing up girls like you." He blushes a little, and she catches him, looking up at him.

He sits down next to her and sighs again and she raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, girls like me?" Bren asks, and she turns on the bed, crosses her legs and faces him. He's cute, shaggy brown hair and something regal around the nose and eyes. He's sweet, too. Always has been, to her. He takes a second before answering.

"Firstly, you're not a starfucker," he laughs a little sadly. "Secondly, you're too young for him, and thirdly-"

She cuts him off by leaning in and kissing him because it's the first time he'd turned to face her and she's been wanting to do it since he saved her from Gabe, so to speak.

He kisses her back like he's falling into her, pushes her back on the bed, his hands on her cheek, on her neck, pushing till she's pinned underneath him, and she smiles.

"Hi," she says, and he blinks, like he's coming to, and he takes her drink and sets it next to his beer on the floor and smiles.

"And thirdly, I sort of wanted you for myself," he says, and then he's kissing her again.


End file.
